One Date
by leoslady4ever
Summary: The first time Bacchus and Lucy had met had been far less than desirable, with Bacchus putting his foot in his mouth. The second hadn't gone much better, as Bacchus spent the time getting cursed out by an irate Lucy. Thankfully he'd apologized and managed to secure a date with her before he left. Now, their date: picnic, beach...what could be better? Follow up to "One Chance"


_Follow-up on my Bacchus/Lucy fanfic, **One Chance**, and also my submission for the new Writing Challenge by **luffy fan**: topic/126685/87435285/1/#89873452_

* * *

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**~~ONE DATE~~**

Lucy puttered through her house, getting all of her things together for her first "trial" date with Bacchus. She wasn't sure what to expect from him today. Truth be told, she didn't know what to expect from him any day. She shook her head in amusement as she remembered how he'd fought for this time with her. That had surprised her, which explained why she was now throwing a towel, sun tanning oil, and various other beach items into a bag.

When she'd considered their date, it hadn't crossed her mind that he would take her to the beach. She'd been almost completely sure that he'd been dragging her off to another bar; he was a drunk after all. Still, if Cana had taught her anything, it was to never underestimate a drunk. Cana's crazy ass had taken her by surprise on more than one occasion.

She looked over her outfit, consisting of a short jean skirt and a ripped, off-the-shoulder purple tee, nodding in satisfaction at the simple, but cute choice. As she slipped on her flip-flops, she heard a knock at the door, and opening it, found the man she'd been waiting to see. Bacchus greeted her with a sexy smile on his face, and a large square basket clutched in his hand, "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi Bacchus," Lucy said with an answering smile, waving her hand to invite him in.

"Miss me?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, as he set down his burden just inside the door.

Lucy laughed, "Not a bit," before gripping his shirt in her hand and pulling him down for a quick kiss. As he moved to wrap his arms around her, she let him go, offering in amusement, "You do realize it's only been two days."

"Is that all? I was sure it had been three," he mocked, rubbing his chin as though in deep thought.

The blonde folded her arms under her chest, and sassed back, "We could always make it three."

Bacchus let out a deep laugh, then reached out for her, pulling her into his chest as he murmured, "There's that spitfire attitude I like so much." His mouth came down over hers an instant later, melting her resolve to keep things light, as he explored her mouth with his tongue, taking the time to truly enjoy her. She sighed as he pulled back, keeping his arms locked around her and told her knowingly, "Now, that's a real greeting."

Sliding his hand down her body, he cupped a rounded cheek, giving it a quick squeeze before stepping back with a laugh at her attempt to swat him, and asked, "So, you ready?"

"Sure, just let me get my bag," she answered, bending over to grab the item from the floor. She turned to find Bacchus opening staring at her backside, and she inquired, "Something catch your attention?"

"Yeah," he smirked at her shamelessly, "That little scrap of nothing covering your ass. Damn, I hope that's your bathing suit."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, before deciding to go with the old adage, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'. "Actually it is my suit; you want a closer look?" she offered, as she walked towards him with a distinct sway in her step.

His eyes widened in anticipation as he answered quickly, "Hell yeah!"

"Sorry, don't we have somewhere to go?" she mused, passing him by on her way to the door.

"Mean little wench," he complained as he grabbed the basket he'd brought and shut her door behind them, "I think you owe me a treat for that blatant lie back there."

Her mouth lit up with a devious smile as she said, "We'll see how good you are later."

Bacchus turned to her with his response, "I'll be as good as you want me to be, sexy...or as bad."

The blonde arched a brow at his obvious sexual innuendo, and asked, "What makes you think I want you to be bad?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're definitely a naughty girl," the palm mage answered, tossing her a sexy grin.

"Play your cards right, and maybe you'll find out just how naughty I can be," Lucy smiled with a quick wink.

Bacchus laughed, before leading her down a narrow trail through the trees. The path was so overgrown, she hadn't even seen it until he'd begun pulling her into the wooded area. "Are you sure this goes to the beach?" the blonde asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Just wait till you see where we end up," he confirmed over his shoulder, "You're gonna love it."

They broke through the tree line, and he stood there looking at her expectantly. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself, but he was right. She did love it. She'd never seen a more beautiful spot at the beach. They'd come out in some sort of cove, with piles of rocks on each side, making it seem like they had been transported to some deserted island. It was simply stunning.

"Wow," she said dumbly, before shaking her head to rid herself of the shock, "This is incredible, Bacchus. How did you find it?"

"It was an accident, actually. I got a little drunk on a boat and fell off the back of it without anyone noticing. This was the closest spot to swim to," he replied with a laugh.

Lucy laughed along with him at that, "I can imagine that with no problem at all."

"I don't know why people act like I drink a lot," Bacchus pouted, his face turned into a frown.

The Celestial Spirit mage giggled at his expression, before agreeing, "I have no idea. That's just ridiculous. You're practically a drinking virgin."

"Gah, don't curse me with that word," he complained with a sly grin, "The virgin days are long past. Now, I've got experience on my side."

Lucy quirked a brow at the man beside her, asking, "Are you seriously bringing up the loads of meaningless sex again? You're not a very bright one, are you?"

"I'm just making sure you remember that I know plenty of ways to make you scream," he offered, sidling up close, before taking her in his arms again.

"Including reminding me about all the women you've slept with, just for fun. Should we talk about the men I've slept with now?" she mused, as she looked up into his dark eyes.

Bacchus shook his head, smiling in a self-assured way, "No need. You won't be remembering them for long."

"Oh really? You think mighty highly of yourself," Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes at his arrogance.

The man just shrugged and smirked, saying, "It's not thinking highly of myself if it's true. You let me get you naked, and I'll prove it to you."

Lucy bit her lip, seriously tempted by his proposition, but brushed the idea away as she pushed him back, scolding, "You need to stop talking about getting naked. We're supposed to be on a date."

"Who says I can't date you and talk about getting you naked at the same time? Sounds like the perfect date to me," Bacchus suggested, reaching out for her again.

Lucy jumped back with a laugh, "Uh-uh. I'm going swimming. If you think you can behave yourself, you can join me."

"How about we make everybody happy, and go swimming naked?" he asked, his mouth curving up in invitation.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a slight smile at his antics, as she pulled her ripped tee off and threw it at him. He was positively incorrigible. He was also sexy as hell, she thought, as he lifted his shirt over his head. She watched his muscles ripple as his arms raised, and her mouth went dry. She wanted her hands on that expanse of tanned skin. His body was cut, from his broad shoulders, to his toned chest, narrowing down to those chiseled abs, ending at a trim waist._ He...was...delicious._

His shirt dropped to the sand, just over her own, before he looked down at her again, smirking at finding her checking him out. "Enjoying the view?" he quipped.

"Very much," she answered honestly, returning his look with an equal measure of heat, "How about you?" she asked, as she shimmied off her skirt, stepping out of it and turning her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, finding his eyes narrowed on the skinny strip of fabric covering only part of her ass. Yes, she thought, looks like the skimpy string bikini was the perfect choice. "You like?" she asked lightly, as she sauntered towards the water.

She got about knee deep in, when she felt him come up behind her and latch onto her hips, walking her slowly out into the water, with his body plastered against her back. He stopped when the water reached Lucy's chest and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to his chest, as he whispered into her ear, "I'm going to have so much fun pulling that thing off with my teeth."

She sucked in a breath at his words, nearly ready to give in, when his hands left her body. She turned around to see him sink beneath the water with a knowing look on his face. He popped up a few moments later, even further out into the ocean, and she dove beneath the surface, swimming out to him. They swam out to a point where neither of them could touch the bottom, and simply bobbed there, laughing as they watched the waves come in.

They spent an hour in the water, swimming out to catch a wave and riding it all the way back in, before returning to do it again. By the time they'd made their way back to shore, they were breathless from all their laughing. Lucy dug through her bag, pulling out a brightly colored beach blanket, and spread it out on the ground, before plopping down onto it with a sigh. "That was fun," she quipped, "But I'm starving!"

"Me too," Bacchus answered, grabbing the basket and sinking down beside her.

"Ooohh, what's in the basket?" she asked, scrambling up onto her knees, her mouth watering as her imagination went wild, conjuring up all of her favorite foods.

He laughed at her expression, and began pulling out the items he'd packed, "Well, we have fried chicken, beer, fruit, wine, cheese, liquor, and some cake," he named, winking at her, "Oh, and more beer."

"Yeah, still can't figure out why people assume you drink a lot," she snorted comically, before snagging a chicken leg and taking a big bite, moaning loudly at the taste, "Oh my God, this is so good."

"You're not supposed to make those sounds until later," he admonished, grabbing his own piece, "I picked it up from a cafe on my way down here. They make the best fried chicken."

Lucy's face broke out into a smirk as she asked, "And who says you'll be hearing those sounds at all?"

"You know you want me," he answered smugly, and took a long swallow of his beer, "Now that we've settled the question of getting naked later, what else do you want to eat. 'You' is always an acceptable answer."

He laughed as she rolled her eyes and said, "Your mind is forever in the gutter, isn't it? I'll take some cheese, thank you."

"Here, have some wine too," Bacchus offered, handing her both the package of mixed cheeses and a glass of wine.

"Why? You trying to get me drunk, so you can take advantage of me?" she asked in amusement, before taking a healthy drink of the chilled liquid.

His face took on a thoughtful expression, and he countered, "Are you saying that would work?"

Lucy burst into laughter, and shook her head, saying, "Not a chance." She selected a small cube of cheese and popped it into her mouth, humming at the flavor before grabbing another and holding it to his mouth. "Try this one. It's really good," she enthused.

He took the proffered bit of food, and agreed, "It is good. Which one is that?"

"Um...the Havarti, I think," she replied, looking up to see him holding out the tray of fruit towards her. "Oh, thanks," she said, selecting a handful of blueberries. She dropped several in her mouth, and she suggested quickly, "Okay, you have to try some of the blueberries. They're amazing."

"Maybe I will," he murmured, reaching out to pull her into a kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth almost instantly, tasting the sweet tang of the fruit she'd eaten. He pulled back with an easy smile, "Yep, delicious."

Lucy smiled back at him, before she drained the rest of her wine. Stretching her body out face down on the blanket, she sighed, her eyes closing, as she enjoyed the heat of the sun on her back. "This was a great idea, Bacchus," she murmured, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you're having a good time," he answered, "You want anything else to eat before I pack it back up?"

Her eyes opened as she thought it over, then propped herself up on her elbows and said brightly, "A strawberry please."

"Open your mouth," he instructed, as he put the berry to her lips.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Lucy smirked, before taking a bite of the fruit, feeling a drop of the juice trickle down her chin. Before she could wipe it away, Bacchus had leaned in, his tongue sliding up her chin, licking away all evidence of her spill, and he said, "The strawberries are good too."

She opened her eyes, not even sure when she had closed them, and found him staring at her with a heated look. She swallowed hard as her insides warmed, the temperature increasing when he said, "You have any sunscreen in your bag? Wouldn't want you to get burnt."

Lucy nodded silently, not trusting her voice at the moment. She watched as he walked towards her bag and dug through it, producing the bottle a moment later, before heading back to her. She laid herself flat, resting her cheek against the soft blanket, as she watched him sit in front of her, squeezing out a small amount of sunblock then rub his hands together to warm it.

Bacchus placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed the lotion into her skin, easing his hands down her arms slowly. He was a man that knew how to use his hands, had trained endlessly to make sure that his hands were strong, firm, and right now, that talent, that magic was going to come of great use to him. A small smile lit his lips as Lucy's eyes shut, her mouth opening in a slight sigh at his attentions.

Lifting his hands, he laughed as her eyes popped open and a pout formed on her face. He couldn't help the smirk he shot at her as he asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice a bit breathy as he made his way around her side, and promptly threw a leg over her, settling himself over her rounded backside, "What are you doing?"

"I've got to put some on your back don't I?" he mused, leaning down to move her hair aside and press a kiss to the back of her neck.

Lucy sucked in a breath, her body waking up, her hips longing to move with him. "You should probably undo the stings on my top so you can get all of my back," she suggested, wanting his hands on her bare skin.

Bacchus smirked as he sat back up, trailing his fingers lightly down her spine, before moving slowly back up her body to the first tie. He undid the knot, making sure his fingers brushed against her with each pass. He moved up slowly stretching out the moment until he reached the small bow at her neck. He made short work of it too, enjoying the sight of the strings falling away.

He leaned forward, pressing his erection into her ass as he reached for the bottle, and leaned back with a smirk as she squirmed beneath him. He squeezed out a measure of the liquid and heated it with his hands, before smearing the whiteness over the expanse of her back, his fingers pushing gently into her flesh. Lucy groaned as his hands slid smoothly over her skin, her body heating up with his touch.

Leaning back a bit, he set his hands at the base of her back, each one close to a curved hip, and moved up along the sides of her body, his talented fingers just managing to caress the sides of her breasts, leaving her longing for more. She bit her lip on a moan as his hands once again ghosted over the her breasts, and satisfied herself with the knowledge that she would finally have him.

As before, just when she was fully invested in what he was doing, he removed his hands and slid down her legs, spreading them a bit to sit in between. Grabbing the bottle again, he squirted a healthy dose in his hands and warmed it, then set his hands on a slender ankle, rubbing, massaging the calf of her leg as he made his way up her thigh, his fingers drawing out patterns on her skin as he reached the top. Just as he got close to the edge of her suit, he retreated, moving back to the ankle on her other leg, working over it like the last, slowly rising up her body.

He lifted one hand, placing it on her other leg, and pressed both hands simultaneously up her thighs to her shapely ass, his thumbs edging under the fabric of her bathing suit. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers trailed ever closer to her core, easing further under her suit. Just when she was sure Bacchus would finally touch her, finally relieve a bit of this ache he'd built inside her, he slipped his hands away.

Lucy inwardly whimpered at the loss of his hands, her body pleading to be touched again, and she cursed, "Damn it, Bacchus. Stop teasing me like that."

"Oh, you want more?" he rumbled against her skin, enjoying the sound of her heavy breathing as he pressed soft kisses up her leg, along the side of her suit until he reached the little bow resting against her hip. Opening his mouth, he caught the string with his teeth and pulled, loosening the knot. He kissed along her back just above her suit, making his way slowly over to the other tie, and pulled that one apart with his teeth too.

Leaning back, he slipped a hand into the top of her loosened bathing suit bottom, and slowly pulled it down, exposing her ass to his eyes, one glorious inch at a time. He felt a smirk pull at his face as he caught sight of her silky curls, shining with wetness, and reaching out, brushed a single finger down her slit, the digit sliding effortlessly between her lips.

Lucy let loose a low moan as his finger finally breached her body, her hips angling to take him even deeper. He accommodated her, sliding another finger in to thrust teasingly slowly as he worked her over with his hand. Her hips moved with him, attempting to prod him into a faster motion, but he refused, placing a hand just above her ass to keep her still as he continued with his achingly slow pace.

"Bacchus...please," she begged, completely uncaring that she was bared to the world, her legs spread wantonly before a man she'd never before been intimate with. She just wanted him inside her. She didn't want to play anymore. She rose up on her arms, looking back over her shoulder to tell him so, but as her eyes caught sight of him between her legs, pumping his fingers in and out of her, she moaned loudly, "Oh fuck."

The palm mage swallowed hard at the sound, keeping his hand moving steadily when all he really wanted to do was flip her over and slam himself into her heat over and over again. He wrangled his desires back in with expert precision, continuing his tortuous speed until he felt the telltale tightening around his fingers. Then he plunged in quickly, his hand moving so fast, it looked like a blur.

Lucy cried out her release as he changed speeds, her pussy clenching instantly around him as her back bowed, arching so much, she could swear she'd seen the sky. She twitched as she rode out the last wave of her orgasm, and collapsed onto the blanket as he slipped his hand from her body.

She moved to turn over, her muscles protesting their use too soon, and she felt his hands on her once again, helping her complete the rotation. She lay there, her modesty demolished in the wake of his complete domination over her body, and she couldn't wait for him to do it again. The blonde looked over his body, and seeing the sight of him still clothed in his swim shorts, flicked a finger at them and commanded somewhat breathlessly, "Off."

Bacchus looked at her spread before him like a goddess waiting to be worshiped, and he was happy to oblige. He took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was, how sexy her body looked all sprawled out in one of his favorite spots in the whole of Magnolia. It was no secret that he wanted her. His swollen cock was testament to that, but it was more than that. He liked her, and more than anything else, he didn't want this to be the last of their dates. He wanted more.

At her dictate, he shed his shorts, and eased up between her opened legs, his dick brushing against her warmth tantalizingly, as he leaned down to take a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking long and hard at the tip, as she gasped, flexing her hips into him. He released the tender nub, before turning his attention to her other breast. Flicking the peak with his tongue, he smiled, before sucking on it sharply, nipping at it with his teeth as he ground his length against her center.

She yelped, clutching at his hair with her hands, as he slid himself along her entrance, coating himself in her wetness, and then, with a surge of his hips, he slammed inside. He groaned in appreciation at finally being joined with her, and raised his face to hers, pressing a heated kiss to her lips, even as he thrust roughly in and out of her body.

Relinquishing her mouth, he slid a hand down her leg, grabbing behind her knee and lifted it, snapping into her deeper, dragging a moan from her mouth as the angle changed. Her light pants grew heavier as he pounded into her, and he could feel her getting tighter around him. He knew she was close, so he angled his hips once more, dragging his hardened shaft over her clit as he continued to move inside her.

"Oh God!" she gasped, tensing suddenly, as she closed around him, squeezing so tightly he had to clench his teeth to keep from coming himself. The sight of her climaxing was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he wanted to see it again, up close and personal.

Tensing his muscles, he lifted them up off the blanket, his arms holding her closely to his chest as her legs wrapped around his hips. He slowed his thrusts, wanting to build her back up again slowly, and leaned in to kiss her passionately, his senses completely flooded with her, the feel of her, her scent, her taste. She enveloped him, in more ways than he'd ever imagined possible.

Lucy was overcome with this man, how he made her laugh, how he made her body sing. She hadn't known it could be so incredible. Sure, she'd been with men before, not many, but enough to know that Bacchus was an amazing lover. Still, something told her this time was different, not just for her, but also for him.

She hadn't thought, after how their first meeting had gone, that this date would go this way, that she would want him this much. She had teased about sleeping with him after their date, but she hadn't really intended for it to really happen. Then he had shared this beautiful place with her, planning an incredibly romantic little picnic for them, and then his hands. _God, his hands..._

She slung her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him desperately, her ardor rising as heat flooded her again. She knew she wasn't going to last long, not with the way he was kissing her, and how he felt inside her. His hands slipped down to cup her ass, as she rode him, her hips prodding him into a faster rhythm, forcing her mouth away from his. They moved together, looking into each other's eyes, neither able to pull their eyes away.

He watched as her mouth fell open, her breaths coming fast, and he kept her gaze as he plunged into her depths, faster and faster until he felt the pleasure catch her. Her eyes shut as she shouted out his name, her back arching away from him, her breasts thrust up into the air. In that moment of total abandon, time seemed to freeze, just for an instant, as the thought burst into his mind that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He followed just after her, the sight of her flying apart too much for him, and he groaned as he released inside her. They leaned against each other, bodies still tangled together, waiting for their breathing to slow. Lucy lifted her head from his shoulder, her heart still thumping loudly in her chest, and pressed her lips lightly against his.

Bacchus sighed into her mouth, his tongue meeting hers as they indulged in a languid kiss, neither feeling the need to hurry. As they broke away, he opened his eyes to see Lucy staring at him.

"That was incredible," she mused, her tone retaining that breathy quality.

A smile grew on his face as he quipped, "Made you forget all about them, didn't I?"

"Forget about who?" the blonde asked in confusion, her head tilted cutely to the side.

"See? You've forgotten all those other men already," he smirked, feeling more than a little pleased with himself, "I told you that was going to happen."

Lucy finally caught his meaning, and feeling the need to put him in his place, asked in a smug voice, "Think so?

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, his eyes narrowing marginally, as she began laughing.

Giving his cock a little squeeze, she slid up his body, and stood to her feet. She gave a sassy wink, as she headed towards the water, calling out over her shoulder, "You're gonna have to work a little harder than that."

* * *

**_A/N: Oh finally, we have our lemon! Yes! Let me know if this was hot enough for ya! :)_**


End file.
